Gundam Wing: Blue Oblivion Episode 1
by Raine333
Summary: Not much yet. For Dorothy haters!!! Heero comes back to Relena to tell her about his past. She gets captured...yadda yadda...R&R please!


Gundam Wing: Blue Oblivion  
  
Episode 1 "Understanding Hearts"  
  
  
"...Heero...don't...don't leave me.Don't leave me...again...Heero..." Relena Peacecraft mumbled softly in her sleep.She tossed and turned in silent frustration and finally found a comfortable position.She stopped moving and lay in the twilight of her sleeping thoughts.Heero Yuy shifted her golden bangs aside and kissed her forehead.She never woke up from this,and never knew he stayed with her night after night.It was his habit to sit next to her,and watch her while she slept.Most nights,she lay peacefully,but this night she squirmed fitfully.And Heero knew that it was because of him.This pained him greatly knowing that he made her lose sleep. He watched his angel sleep;it was his obsession.He watched as she breathed,not wanting to miss a moment.  
Relena...he thought to himself,Why can't you understand? That by being together,I would ruin your life,even more than I already have?  
With a heavy-hearted sigh,he swiftly pulled the rose-colored sheets up to Relena's chin.Then he went to her marble balcony, jumped off,climbed into his Mobile Suit,Wing Zero,and flew away into the serene stillness of the night.  
*  
The next morning,Relena woke up to a glorious day.She leaped out of her wooden canopy bed and ran to her balcony.She opened the gold and glass doors and let the morning breeze flow into her bedroom,bringing with it the choir of seagulls,the marvelous scents of dew and the salty ocean,and a brand new day. She sighed happily,feeling the cool breeze in her golden hair.She was strabgely happy today,having no excuse to be so.She hummed to herself as she felt the warm rays of the sun on her skin.She danced her way into her bedroom so fast that she almost missed the dozen roses and white envelope on her glass and marble vanity.Relena cautiously picked up the envelope and opened it.The letter inside said:  
  
Dear Relena,  
I know that I haven't been around lately.And I apologize for that.Duo and I have been fighting off the remaining OZ supporters,and tying off loose ends.I would like to spend time with you,but I don't have the time. I'm afraid I might be followed,and you would be senselessly hurt.If you would like to talk,you can leave a letter on your balcony tonight.I'll be there to pick it up.  
Heero  
  
Relena looked at the letter in her hands.A smudge of erased pencil hid itself above Heero's name.Curiously,she held it up to the sun. LOVE. The erased word was love.Butterflies emerged in her stomach and she felt giddy with happiness.  
Does Heero love me?She thought,her heart pounding.  
"Oh Heero...." she said to herself and looked at the sea.In the distance,a sea gull cried sadly.*  
  
Duo Maxwell, also known as the Bringer of Death,looked up from his lounging position.His arms were tucked underneath his full head of long brown hair. "Huh?" He said and blinked his violet eyes.  
He sat up,with his back to the tree.A blonde girl was walking toward him.Her jean dress swayed in the cool,sweet afternoon breeze.  
"Relena?" He asked,his eyes going wide."What are you doing here?"  
"Don't look so suprised to see me,Duo." She smiled,"I have something for you." She dug her pale fingers into her black purse and pulled out a light yellow envelope.It smelled faintly of lemons.  
Duo looked at it with a puzzled look,and slowly took the letter from her outstretched hand.Before he could ask her about it,Relena was already in her new black limosiune.With a sly smile and a little wave,her butler,Pagan,drove off. Duo opened the envelope.Inside was an invitation to her 17th Birthday Party at her mansion.It was in seven days.  
"Well,Relena Peacecraft," he said to himself,"I'll be there."  
*  
The night was cool and calm as Heero crept up to Relena's balcony.He was very suprised to see two envelopes sitting on the table on her balcony. He put them both in his jean pants pocket and silently opened the glass doors. The full moon casted eerie shadows around her room,and he couldn't see for a moment.Soon his cobalt blue eyes adjusted to the darkness.Heero crept closer to her bed. Relena was wrapped up in her blankets.Slowly he removed the rose colored sheets from her face to uncover....pillows!   
"Relena?!" He gasped,a little suprised. Relena leaped down from the rafters above the balcony doors. Gracefully she landed on her bare feet and closed the doors. With a click they were locked. She spun around to face Heero. Her voilet eyes seemed to pierce his eyes as they stood there,silent.Just watching. Just waiting.  
Finally,Heero broke the silence."Relena..." He stepped foreward and opened his arms.He noticed the faint smell of lemons that tingled his nose in a delightful sensation.  
"Heero,how could you?" She said,the moonlight reflecting off of her silken white nightgown.She stared into his eyes,and felt herself lost in them.The ocean color that she could give herself to."How could you just leave? It's been two years since I last heard from you! Do you know what that does to me?" She turned her back to him,despratly trying to hide the tears she told herself weren't there."I know that you are watching me.Sometimes I can sense it...I know when your near."  
"Relena...please don't..."  
"No!" She cut him off,"You mess with my mind! You---" Before she could say anything more,Heero pulled her close in a tight embrace.  
"H...Heero?" She began to blush as he let his fingers caress her cheeks,her chin. He wiped her tears off with his thumb,in a gentle feeling.He slid his hands around her slender waist as she continued to turn scarlet. Her hands slid up to his shoulders as he kissed her deeply.  
Suddenly,there were three sharp knocks on her door. Someone was despratly trying to get in. They pulled apart from each other,sensing the appraoching danger.  
"Wh...who is it?" Relena asked,as she stuffed Heero under her canopy bed. A familar voice came from behind the wooden door.  
"Miss Relena,it is I,Pagan." Relena jumped onto her bed and quickly covered herself up.  
"Come in if you must." She said,trying to calm down her shaky voice. She was sure she was blushing.Pagan opened the door and walked in. He looked around the room suspiciously,his deep brown eyes lined with wrinkles.  
"I heard voices.Miss Relena,is someone in here with you?"  
"Why no,Pagan,I'm alone." She pulled a fake yawn,"Why ever would anyone be in here with me at this hour?"  
"Right then.Sorry to have bothered you.Sleep well,Miss Relena." Pagan said and took another look around the room.Then he walked out and closed the door behind him.Relena bolted out of bed and locked the door behind him.She ran towards her bed.  
"All right Heero,it's safe to come out now." She knelt down on the plush carpet and peered under the bed. She picked up the comforter.Heero was gone! In his place was more roses tied by a single voilet ribbon. She sighed in frustration as she picked up the bouquet. She ran to the balcony door,which was slightly ajar. She went outside and felt the cool marble beneath her feet.She peered over the edge and could faintly see the sillouette of Wing Zero,walking off into the ocean.  
"Heero!" She slammed her fist on the railing.She yearned to tell him those three words that described the way she felt.Unbeknonst to her,Heero ached to say those words too.  
*  
  
When Heero was sure he was out of sight,he removed the envelopes from his jean pocket. Then he carefully opened the first envelope.It said:  
Dear Heero,  
There are a few things that I would like to know the next time I see you.Why do you always run away and leave me when I need you the most? I don't want to sound whiney,but I really need you by my side these days. But I understand how important your missions are to you. Also,I would like you to give the extra invitations to Trowa,Quatre,and Wufei. I have found Duo. Please remember,that I will always be here for you,but you may not need me.You are so strong.  
Love,  
Relena  
  
Heero looked up from the letter.His cobalt blue eyes showed mixed feelings.  
"Relena," he said out loud,"If only you knew how much I need you." Many different emotions swarmed inside him,but mostly in that cold place he used to call his heart. He couldn't understand why this girl made him feel this way.Heero had begun this rollercoaster relationship by trying to kill her.And yet,he couldn't bring himself to kill her.He felt frozen when he tried to pull the trigger.  
He shook his head and thought for a moment. "Invitation?" He opened the other yellow envelope. "A party? For Relena's 17th birthday? It's already been three years..." He folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in Wing Zero's cockpit.  
*  
  
"Trowa! Hey Trowa!" a female voice called for the infamous Trowa Barton. He looked up to see his friend Catherine Bloom running towards him.  
"What is it Catherine?" He asked,turning his attention back to the caged lion he was petting.He stared at the savage beast with his forest green eyes.The beast now looked like a purring kitten. Catherine pulled something out of the pocket of her maroon skirt and handed it to him.   
"This is for you." She said and brushed her chestnut brown hair behind her shoulder. Her large green star earrings caught the light of the circus and casted flashes of light here and there. "Your friend...uhh..Heero,I think,came by and asked me to give it to you."  
"Thanks..." He said while eagerly opening the letter.He brushed his brunette bangs to one side of his face as he read it. "Hmmm....Relena. what do we have here?"  
*  
  
End of Episode 1 


End file.
